


A Madness like that

by Diana924



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Blindfolds, Established Relationship, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Season/Series 01, The Enchanted Forest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 17:38:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19114528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Era una follia.Accettare le idee di Jefferson era sempre una follia e non solo perché il Cappellaio aveva probabilmente sperduto la ragione tra un viaggio e l’altro ma perché con i pazzi non si poteva discutere, eppure Killian Jones si era fatto nuovamente fregare.





	A Madness like that

Era una follia.

Accettare le idee di Jefferson era sempre una follia e non solo perché il Cappellaio aveva probabilmente sperduto la ragione tra un viaggio e l’altro ma perché con i pazzi non si poteva discutere, eppure Killian Jones si era fatto nuovamente fregare. Va anche aggiunto che Jefferson ha sempre saputo come convincerlo, le parole giuste al momento giusto ossia mentre riposano dopo averci dato dentro sul letto di Jefferson, l’odore di sesso che ancora permea i loro corpi e lui che gli accarezza distrattamente i capelli con la mano buona.

Quando l’altro l’aveva suggerito si era limitato a ridere, era una follia bella e buona e mai e poi gli avrebbe permesso di farlo, la vedovanza doveva averlo fatto definitivamente impazzire si era detto, per fortuna Grace era dai vicini per qualche giorno altrimenti sarebbe stato imbarazzante da spiegare. Solo una volta lo aveva pregato Jefferson, almeno una volta prima che tu riparta aveva insistito mentre si strusciava su di lui come un gatto al sole e forse poteva aver detto di si anche se non lo ricordava, ricordava però le mani di Jefferson che giocavano pigramente con la sua erezione mentre lo baciava distrattamente sul collo, sulle guance e sulla bocca, poi di sicuro non ne avevano più parlato.

Si era però risvegliato due giorni dopo legato al letto con quelle che avevano tutta l’aria di essere delle funi e con dei nodi … aveva visto di peggio aveva pensato prima che Jefferson cercasse le sue labbra in un bacio carico di promesse, per quanto avesse ricambiato era sempre più deciso a far capire all’altro la portata del suo errore.

“Ora, potresti liberarti facilmente ma … sarebbe meglio non farlo altrimenti non sarebbe divertente “mormorò Jefferson quando si separarono prima di sedersi a cavalcioni su di lui, era stranamente eccitante pensò Killian prima di ricordarsi della sua situazione.

“Jefferson … non lo dirò un’altra volta quindi ascoltami bene pazzo di un Cappellaio: liberami subito!” urlò prima che altro cominciasse sensualmente a strusciarsi contro di lui, se solo avesse avuto la mano libera pensò Killian Jones.

“Ma non sarebbe divertente, e poi me lo avevi promesso” ribatté Jefferson prima di cominciare ad abbassargli i pantaloni e approfittandone per strusciare insieme le loro erezioni. Killian represse un gemito, non era assolutamente disposto a dargliela vinta anche se la situazione in sé era eccitante. Sarebbe bastato poco per liberarsi, prendere Jefferson e invertire le posizioni, poi farlo impazzire lentamente, con la bocca e le dita e quando l’altro sarebbe stato prossimo a scoppiare lo avrebbe lasciato lì andandosene, questa sarebbe stata una punizione eccellente.

Aprì la bocca per ripetergli un’ultima volta di fermarsi e l’altro fu abbastanza veloce da coprirla con la sua coinvolgendolo in un bacio sensuale che nulla aveva di casto.

“Ti consiglio di non ribellarti, se lo farai dovrò tapparti la bocca e fidati … non sarà con qualcosa che ti piacerà” mormorò Jefferson prima di calarsi sulla sua erezione strappandogli un gemito, doveva avergli fatto sicuramente male pensò Killian sorpreso, si era aspettato qualcosa di più dal viaggiatore di mondi.

“Mi sono preparato … mentre dormivi … è stato così bello … ho pensato a te mentre lo facevo … alle tue dita che mi allargano per accogliere il tuo cazzo, a te sopra di me … è stato così bello. Stavo per venire solo pensando alle tue dita dentro di me ma … non volevo, così ho atteso … è così bello “mormorò Jefferson prima di togliersi anche la camicia e cominciare lentamente a muoversi, andando incontro alle spinte di lui, scopandosi sulla sua erezione con un’espressione di assoluta beatitudine in cui ogni tanto affiorava un lampo di follia.

La Jolly Roger, il suo equipaggio, la vendetta, Milah … erano tutti pensieri lontani mentre Jefferson si muoveva su di lui cavalcandolo, se solo avesse avuto le mani libere pensò Killian prima che Jefferson cercasse nuovamente le sue labbra. Quello che accadde dopo lo lasciò sorpreso ma era troppo eccitato per pensarci razionalmente, non mentre Jefferson usava un fazzoletto da taschino che doveva aver trovato chissà dove per bendarlo, si sentiva stranamente bene in quel momento, completamente circondato dal buio e con i gemiti di Jefferson che si diffondevano per la stanza, sempre più alti e vocali, le mani di Jefferson erano sul suo torace e si davano la spinta mentre l’altro continuava implacabile a cavalcarlo.

“Dovrei … dobbiamo farlo più spesso … non è bello? È così bello questo … dobbiamo rifarlo … capitano, oh capitano dobbiamo … Killian … oh mio dio noi … oh si “Jefferson per sua fortuna non stava mai zitto perché quella voce stava facendo miracoli alla sua eccitazione. Voleva toccarlo, voleva sentire la sua pelle tra le dita, voleva stringerlo a sé, accarezzarlo ovunque e non lasciarlo andare, lo desiderava così tanto e poteva farlo ma non voleva liberarsi, non ancora, non mentre tutte le sue preoccupazioni erano lontane.

Jefferson cominciò a muoversi sempre più velocemente, e anche lui … era così vicino, ancora poco, ancora una spinta, un’altra ancora e poi … non riuscì ad impedirsi di gemere il nome del cappellaio quando venne, Jefferson venne pochi istanti dopo, quanto doveva essere bello in quel momento pensò Killian prima di sentire le mani dell’altro togliergli la benda, Jefefrson era davvero bello, sensuale e suo, almeno per il momento.

“Sai che te la farò pagare” dichiarò quando riprese fiato.

“Non aspetto altro, capitano, sono stato veramente un ragazzaccio, non crede?” gli rispose Jefferson con un ghigno, molto probabilmente quel pazzo aveva pensato a tutto ma lui ora voleva solo godersi il calore dell’altro e per una volta smettere di pensare, che tutto il resto, compreso il suo desiderio di vendetta, restasse fuori da quella stanza.


End file.
